onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HanataSanchou/Important Takeaways from Ch. 805
Like the beginning of any arc, the initial few chapters are going to leave us with more questions than answers. However given how deep we have gotten into the series at this point, we now have enough background knowledge to at least have hypotheses for a lot of the initial questions of an arc. Specifically for this arc, Chapter 805 has begun to slowly unravel these mysteries for us, while slowly adding in some new ones we have no way of being prepared for. Here's what I think definitely warrants some more mental attention from the most recent chapter: 1.) Electro - We now understand Zoro was making that face as he clashed with Carrot last chapter because he was literally being electrocuted in the process........wow. The power was surging through Carrot's claws, and we later learn that Roddy is generating it too, but doesn't work on Luffy for obvious reasons. In either case, multiple people having it confirms that a Devil Fruit is not the source of this ability, and it seems to be innate in some kind of way. Bepo has yet to show it, so I'm also inclined to believe that this is an ability that is learned at some point. That being said, I'm calling that at least one of the Straw Hats learns it. Them picking up a Mink crewmember I suppose is plausible too, but I won't jump the gun THAT FAR yet. 2.) The Mink Tribe - We'll be using the word "humanoid" to describe their appearances often I suppose, but its starting to seem like they are truly animal HYBRIDS. Carrot's jumping/floating ability as to Rabbits, Wanda sniffing Luffy, Roddy being a rather aggressive ("bullish", one could say) character easily distracted by fluttering things, and Gorilla that LOVES bananas. Pedro seems to be some kind of Lion or large feline, and was stalking Luffy a lot like one stalks its prey. They may see themselves as above humans in a way for not having some sort of affinity to specific animals, and maybe that's why they're "lesser minks". 3.) Corpses? - Obviously the Twirly Brow group isn't dead, but what would cause her to say that? I think instead perhaps they may have been captured, and Wanda expects that the captors will kill them, whoever they maybe. This is definitely the biggest mystery of the chapter, and currently the biggest one of the arc so far. The group being sentenced to death on the grounds of being unauthorized invaders is certainly not out of the question. What this doesn't answer however, is why/how Wanda got Nami's clothes, Wanda's intentions, or why Carrot seemed concerned for Zoro's group after previously attacking them. Wanda doesn't seem hostile towards the group, but she is VERY intentional about leading them to this Right Belly Forest..... 4.) Law & The Heart Pirates - This is another mystery that greatly concerns me. Perhaps I've just been reading bad translations before chapter 790+, but Law really seems to be going back and forth on this plan. Here's the thing: Mingo and the SMILE factory were his goals from day one. That much is clear. But how exaclty does he intend to dethrone Kaido? Did he think destroying SMILE and blackmailing Mingo into quitting everything was it, and then it'd be smooth sailing? Is that why he thought they only had a 30% chance, because he never actually planned on directly fighting Kaido, and was relying on a chain of events to do the work for him? I just don't get it. He reveals this chapter that Bepo remembers little to nothing about Zou, and he knew little to nothing himself, so what was his hope with sending the crew there? I thought it was the next phase of his plan to take down Kaido, but he also revealed this chapter that he never thought he'd actually see them again? WTF?!??? How is a crew that you never thought you'd see again a part of the next phase of the plan? I was going to say perhaps he was planning on sacrificing himself in some kind of way if he knew it was to make sure Mingo went down, but before he took out Trebol he mentioned that he couldn't leave his crew in Luffy's hands......so umm.... is there EVEN A PLAN anymore....at all? The Heart Pirates seem to have adjusted to the island enough in that the natives don't seem hostile, Jean Bart kinda asked for that.... 5.) The Story - A lot of familiar plot devices here, but we're currently unsure of just how exactly things are going to unfold. The most familiar one, is the obvious plot of the Straw Hats, as outsiders, eventually winning over a native tribe or country of people by correcting some major injustice that has plagued them. We typically find the arc antagonist in this, and learn their personal story and just what end their current means are hoping to bring them to. We currently don't know enough about who Jack is and what he wants to know his end game, but Luffy has now been informed of a major injustice he has done, which seems to be typical set up for him being the arc antagonist. Luffy taking down Mingo was an obvious first step towards Kaido, and the only other Shichibukai that would make sense for him to fight left is Weevil. I thought he could have been the antagonist at first, but this seems to change that. Jack having the elephant on his ship now seems like a clever foreshadowing, as we now know that the next person Luffy takes down has to even MORE important to Kaido. But again, we know too little about Jack at this point to make sense of just HOW he's going to form as the main antagonist. For a tribe that has been around for 1000 years, it'd make sense to me that the arc antagonist has to be some kind of outside force, but Law hinted that it could have been some sort of internal falling out as well. Perhaps Jack is a Mink himself of some kind, and he has a large following of Mink tribe members that pledge allegiance to him and Kaido. Idk, but the possibilties are giving me the chills. Ultimately, we know that the Twirly Brows got there AFTER Jack's rampage, so they're not involved in whatever caused Jack to flip his shit. We know he knows of Luffy, but we have no reason to believe that the Straw Hats are aware of him. How do you guys see this plot unfolding? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts